Beautiful Eyes
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: His beautiful eyes, they meant so much to him, it was the one thing he loved and treasured about himself, because they were unique. No one else had red eyes like him and now even he can't look at it! It angered and pained him to the core. Blindness.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: LudwigxGilbert.**

Chapter One

Gilbert could see nothing expect for darkness, utter darkness. He thought he was asleep! He thought he would wake up from the nightmare. He tried everything. He tried pinching himself awake. He tried going back to sleep. He tried rubbing his eyes! It didn't work, nothing worked. He still saw darkness, utter darkness, like an endless hole. Every inch of his body was shaking in disbelief and fear. His breathe was coming out in gasps. And his heart was just about ready to rip through his chest. He was in denial and shock.

"Brother?" Gilbert heard Ludwig say as his bedroom door opened. "You've been asleep practically half the day. You should get up now."

He looked towards his bedroom door expecting to see Ludwig standing there proud and tall as usual. He saw darkness instead. He didn't see his little brother. He didn't see those golden locks and sky blue eyes. All he saw was the darkness! It was following him everywhere! Why couldn't he see anything? Gilbert looked at where Ludwig would be standing and concentrated. It was a worthless attempt because he still saw the darkness.

"Big brother, are you alright?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert slowly shook his head. "Why are you crying?"

Gilbert raised his fingers up to his cheeks and felt his sticky tears. The tears were warm and clammy causing to him to remember the painful forgotten. The feel was almost foreign to him as well. It's been so long since he shed tears. He always chose to remain strong and confident for Ludwig. He wanted to be the perfect example and role model for Ludwig to look up to. So he steeled himself and didn't let anything break him down for the precious liquid to slip. For him, crying was a sign of weakness.

The bed shifted and Gilbert turned to look next to him. He expected to see his brother but he saw nothing, just the endless darkness. Gilbert got up on his knees and reached out with both of his hands. He didn't know what compelled him to do it; maybe he just wanted reassurance that his brother was sitting next to him. The minute he reached out with his hands an angry growl was heard and Gilbert felt strong fingers wrapping around both of his wrists. His brother was indeed sitting next to him and was very close.

"Brother what the hell?! You could have poked my eyes out," Ludwig said releasing his brother's wrists.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert said as he twisted his fingers into his red blanket.

He heard his brother sigh and imagined the frustrated look his brother always wore. It almost brought a small smile to his lips.

"You never answered my question. Why are you crying?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert reached out again. This time with only one hand but his brother caught his wrist again and held it in a tight grasp. "Big brother, why do you keep trying to poke my eyes out?"

"Because I can't see you!" Gilbert said though it came out as a shout.

"What do you mean? I'm right in front of you," Ludwig said as Gilbert trembled in fear and shame.

He was scared because he knew this was a sign of disappearing. He was a dissolved nation therefore there was no use for him anymore. But he was ashamed as well, because he lost so much, his country, his people, his pride, and now his eyes! He just wanted to cry himself into misery. His beautiful eyes, they meant so much to him, it was the one thing he loved and treasured about himself, because they were unique. No one else had red eyes like him and now even he can't look at it! It angered and pained him to the core.

"Baby brother, my eyesight is gone. I can't see a thing expect for darkness," Gilbert said as Ludwig's hold on his wrist loosened.

"H…how did this happen?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert clenched his eyes shut to keep his tears from escaping.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I couldn't see a thing. I still can't," Gilbert said as he tried tugging his wrist out of his brother's hold.

He just wanted to run away. He couldn't stand this. It was humiliating and embarrassing. Ludwig had never seen him cry before but his little brother did come close one time. He remembered it so clearly. His eyes were extremely watery and tears were threatening to fall but there was his little brother standing in the doorway, watching him with great wonder. And that's when he told himself he would never cry again. He could not let Ludwig see the weak side of himself but here he was allowing his tears to fall. He yearned and wished to see his brother's expression but at the same time he didn't. What if his brother was angry? Or worse, what if his brother was disgusted?

"Don't cry, big brother. We'll figure this out and fix it," Ludwig said as Gilbert groaned in frustration.

He didn't understand what was there to figure out and fix. Blindness itself was difficult to fix and reverse. And his blindness wasn't just blindness. It was a sign telling him he was ready to disappear at any time.

"You can't fix this blindness! Can't you tell already? It's a sign. I'm going to disappear soon!" Gilbert screamed as Ludwig pulled him into a hug.

"No you're not, big brother. You're not going to disappear," Ludwig said as Gilbert sobbed in frustration, anger, and fear.

"Why can't you admit it? My eyes are gone! What will be next? My hearing, my hair, or my heart?" Gilbert screamed as Ludwig just held him.

"Nothing will be next, big brother. I'm going to be by your side through this. Don't cry," Ludwig said. "I know how much your eyes mean to you. I have always known."

"My eyes are gone, baby brother. They're not beautiful anymore. They're hideous and useless!" Gilbert said bitterly.

"Gilbert, your eyes are beautiful. They always have been and will be," Ludwig said as Gilbert buried his face into his brother's shoulder.

XOXO

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. I wrote this in the middle of the night because I just don't want to sleep. I think I have insomnia. I don't know. I think sleep is a waste of time."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gilbert sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. He didn't leave his room, not one bit since he lost his eyesight. Maids came in and out all day, helping him dress, eat, and to whisper sweet nothings to him. He cooperated with them; he had to or else Ludwig would try doing it himself. And frankly, he didn't want his brother to do anything for him. But Ludwig kept on insisting, practically forcing him out of his bedroom and into the garden for fresh air. Like today, he had to sit on the grass with his brother next to him who kept trying to force a smile on his lips. He attempted to crawl away, but his brother was quick; in a second his arms was grabbed in a gentle grip and his back was pressed up against Ludwig's chest. And there was nothing he could do to escape; he had to sit there in his brother's embrace until there was no more warmth from the sun on his skin.

Gilbert let out a frustrated sigh and held his little bird close to his heart. He disliked Ludwig at the moment; he practically despised his brother. It hurt him to feel the way he did, but he just couldn't help it. Ludwig was only spending time with him and _attempting_ to comfort him because he was blind! Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you _pity_ someone? Aren't you supposed to tell them sweet little things and hold their hands? Ludwig did no such thing when he had his eye sight so why now?

XOXO

Once again his maids surrounded him. He could feel their soft, petite hands on his body, buttoning up buttons and running their fingers through his hair. It was nothing unusual for him to have maids helping him dress. In fact, maids had been helping him dress even before his blindness. It was just the thought of not being able to see what was being put on him that was bothering him. He always chose to what to wear and how to wear it, but now someone else made those decisions for him, it was either his maids or Ludwig himself. And now he had an additional _accessory_ to his outfit that he never touched before in his life, a walking cane. One of his maids' was wrapping his gloved fingers around it right now. Every muscle in his body was itching to throw the cane across the room, but he was restraining himself for the sake of his gentleman manners and the maids, he didn't want to frighten the poor girls that were doing so much for him.

He sat in his armchair listening to the fire crackling and the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching him. He knew it was Ludwig, the one who had him dolled up for another adventure and smile seeking field trip. Why couldn't he just be left alone in his misery?

"Brother, guess where I am taking you today?" Ludwig asked, placing his hands on Gilbert's knees and kneeling down.

Gilbert sighed and reached out to stroke Ludwig's cheeks. Instantly, he felt his brother's fingers wrapping around his wrist and guiding his hand towards its wanted location. "It is really necessary?" he said, running a gloved thumb over Ludwig's reddening cheeks.

"But I really want to! Please brother?" Ludwig said a slight demanding tone in his voice.

Gilbert placed his hands over both sides of Ludwig's face and ran his gentle gloved fingers over his brother's eyes, down to his brother's nose, and finally over his brother's mouth. "I can never say no to you." He said, rising to his feet and feeling Ludwig intertwining his fingers into his.

"You'll like it, I promise," Ludwig said, leading Gilbert out of the bedroom.

XOXO

He remembered the times when he was showered with light butterfly kisses over his eyelids. Those were the days when he was happier than ever before. His greatest king, his wonderful Fritz loved his radiant red orbs more than anyone else. And Fritz would always tell him, and always kiss him on the eyelids while lulling him to sleep with soft flute music. That is when he learned his eyes weren't of a demon, but of a fiery phoenix. His king taught him to love and treasure his eyes for it glowed with strength and beauty, but now everything Fritz taught him was slowly drifting away. The love he felt for his eyes was dissolving quickly. He felt his red orbs lost its strength and beauty the minute he woke up and saw utter darkness.

"We're here, brother," Ludwig said, breaking him from his thoughts.

There were sounds of birds, seagulls to be exact, cawing all around him. And the smell of ocean air, he knew where they were now. "The beach?" he said, stepping out of the passenger side and into his brother's arms.

"The ocean looks so pretty and blue," Ludwig said, tugging him towards the sound of splashing water.

Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms, standing still in his spot. He was pretty sure the ocean looked beautiful and sparkly under the sun, but he couldn't see it, could he? Just like, he couldn't see his brother's ocean blue eyes anymore. Oh, why did they have to go to the beach of all places? It was a constant reminder of the person he couldn't see anymore. "I'm sure it is." he said, feeling his hands gloves being yanked off. "Ludwig, what are you doing?"

His brother chuckled and tugged him closer to the sounds of splashing water. "Relax, Gil." Ludwig said, dipping Gilbert's hand into the ocean water. "Just imagine everything; the sun shining down on us, the pinkish sky, and me standing beside you, forever and ever."

Gilbert smiled and let his fingers move around in the cold water. How could he ever possibly dislike his brother? What was he thinking in the first place? Yes, he was the one who lost his eyesight, but that didn't mean he was the only one suffering. His sweet little brother, his adorable Ludwig, how can he ever let his frustrations get the best of him? "I love you, baby brother." he said, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"You haven't said that since…wait, you're smiling?" Ludwig said, grabbing Gilbert's chin and looking at the small smile on his brother's lips. "You're finally smiling. Does that mean you're happy?"

Gilbert grinned and stood up on his tippy toes, while puckering out his lips to kiss his brother's forehead. He didn't know where his lips were going, but he didn't care, he knew sooner or later his brother would guide him.

"Shorty," he heard his brother say, while an arm went under his bottom and lifted him up.

Gilbert ran his fingers through Ludwig's golden locks, and pressed his lips against his's brother forehead. He used to always do it when Ludwig was little, but stopped as Ludwig grew up and became shy. Gilbert had to admit it; he actually missed kissing his brother. "I'm more than happy," he said, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think."_


End file.
